Теория Северуса или Язык проглотили
by Elle Zee
Summary: Северус делится своими подозрениями с Лили.  Ну и как же без стычки с Мародёрами?


** Автор**: ElleZee

**Персонажи**:СС, ЛЭ, ДП, СБ.

**Disclaimer**: The characters and their settings belong to J.K. Rowling, blessed she is :)

**Содержание:** Северус делится своими подозрениями с Лили. Ну и как же без стычки с Мародёрами?

**Примечание**: Если ты, дорогой читатель, каким-то образом нашел время прочитать мой fanfic, будь так любезен, удели, пожалуйста, ещё одну минуту на review!

Давно по-русски не писала, так что не сердчайте. Уже начинаю думать по-английски.

**Теория Северуса или Язык проглотили**

- О, Сев! - удивлённо воскликнула Лили, когда худощавый паренёк с длинными тёмными волосами уселся возле неё на скамейке, спиной к обеденному столу и презрительно поглядывающими на него Гриффиндорцам.

- Привет, Лили, - быстро поздоровался Северус, мимолётно оглядываясь через плечо и убеждаясь что Мародёры сидят на безопасном растоянии от них. Повернувшись обратно к Лили, он жадно впился взглядом в её бездонные зелёные глаза и добавил:

- Как ты?

Девочка, игнорируя хихикающих подружек, чуть пододвинулась к другу и осторожно ответила:

- Вроде нормально. Что случилось?

- Я понял кое-что вчера вечером когда листал учебник Защиты от ТС для третьего курса, - тихо проговорил Северус. - Ну не смотри на меня так! Просто поинтерисовался... Ты сама у второкурсников книги по Зельеделию одалживаешь! Так вот, ты не замечала, как Люпин время от времени пропадает из замка? Ну да, говорят, что он болеет. И какое совпадение, каждый раз перед полнолунием!

Лили всего лишь пристально смотрела на Северуса. Тот счёл её молчание за одобрение и продолжил:

- Для приготовлений некоторых зелий необходим полный лунный цикл...

- Так тебе таки удалось приготовить Сыворотку Правды, Сев?

- Эммм, ну я пока ещё в процессе усовершенствования рецепта... Но не об этом речь. Я просто объясняю, откуда я знаю каждый раз о полнолуние. И ещё, когда Люпин появляется снова на занятиях, он выглядит немного... дико? Не замечала?

Лили устало вздохнула и откинула свои рыжие волосы через плечо:

Неужели ты утверждаешь, что Ремус Люпин - оборотень?

- Да! - с жаром ответил Снейп, недобро сверкая глазами. - Вот именно.

- Ну и что, Сев? Даже _если _это правда, что тогда?

- Разве ты не понимаешь? Он же опасен для общества! Таких как он надо изолировать от нормальных людей. Если бы родители знали об этом, школу давно бы уже закрыли!..

Лилино опровергающее выражение лица заставила его умолкнуть.

- Послушай меня. Я уверена, что Дамблдор находится в курсе дела, и что у него есть все причины не считать Ремуса социально опасным. Ты так настроен только потому что... - тут Лили закрыла глаза и выдохнула: - ненавидишь его. Его и всю эту компанию.

Северус поджал губы и отвернулся от Лили. Но та нашла его руку и легонько сжала её.

- И я не виню тебя. Они действительно - шайка самодовольных болванов и задавак. Только нужно научиться их игнорировать, Сев. Мне тоже.

- Игнорировать? - повторил Северус с плохо скрытым сарказмом, но её руку не убрал. Он по-прежнему смотрел в сторону. - Как же их _игнорировать,_ если эти уроды так ко мне и лезут? Я их даже провоцировать не пытаюсь. Как-то само по себе выходит.

С минуту понаблюдав за профессором МакГонагалл, читавшую нотацию Питеру Питтегрю неподалёку от учительского стола, Снейп перевёл взгляд на Лили, и добавил гораздо спокойным тоном:

- Ты уже закончила сочинение по Трансфигурации?

Лили покачала головой, радая перемене темы разговора:

- Я только вступление написала. И то слабовато вышло... А ты?

- Ещё нет. А давай вместе попробуем написать? Сегодня вечером?

- Не могу, Сев, - вздохнула Лили, убирая свою руку и отводя взгляд в сторону. - Слагхорн позвал на очередную вечеринку.

- И ты не можешь снова сказать "нет"? - угрюмо поинтерисовался Снейп.

- Извини, не могу. Мне очень жаль! Нет, честно! Слушай, Трансфигурация может ведь подождать до завтра, не так ли?

- Ну да, в принципе, - буркнул Снейп, поднимаясь со скамьи. - Я _тоже _могу подождать.

- Но Сев, я не могу отказывать Слагхорну каждый раз! Ты думаешь мне очень забавно состоять в этом Слаг-клубе? Просто постоянно придумывать оправдания становиться уже неприлично!

- Знаешь, что действительно считаеться _неприличным_, Эванс? - послышался самодовольный голос Поттера. Он дождался пока вокруг него воцарит полное внимание, а затем добавил с презрением:

- Общаться с этим Сопливиусом, вот моё мнение!

Лили быстро встала из-за стола и повернулась к Поттеру, стоящему неподалёку в компании осклабленного Блэка.

- Никто не спрашивал _твоего _мнения, Поттер. Так что - свободен. Хватит лыбиться, Блэк.

- Оооо... Ты задел её за живое, Джеймс, - громко, с притворным сожалением произнёс Сириус.

- За живое? Это _живое _просто в сторонке стоит, только взгляните! Наш Соплюсик язык проглотил, я его ещё колдануть не успе... - но закончить Джеймс не сумел, слова отказывались покидать его уста. Что хуже, его язык как будто прилип к нёбу. С немым удивлением, он уставился на Сириуса, который тоже пытался изо всех сил вернуть себе дар речи.

Лили перевела недоумевающий взгляд на Снейпа, который, пряча палочку во внутренний карман школьной мантии, выглядел на редкость удовлетворённым.

- Так кто там у нас _язык проглотил_? - насмешливо спросил он.

Почувствовав взгляд подруги, Северус слабо улыбнулся ей и предложил, бросая мстительный и полный ненависти взгляд на разгневанного Поттера:

- Пошли на Зельеделие, _Лили_?

Та всего лишь кивнула в ответ, и без оглядки покинула сцену в сопровождении Снейпа с высоко поднятым подбородком.

"Бедняга Поттер. Ведь невербальные заклинания начинают проходить только в следуещем году..." - мысленно позлорадствовал Снейп.


End file.
